Please Love Me
by Destiny Writer847
Summary: Kisshu loves Ichigo so much it hurts and he will do ANYTHING for her to be his, but will it work...  Don't read it if you love Masaya... M rated for Lemons, swearing and more stuff, side couplings: LettuceXPai and PuddingXTaruto
1. Why are you here

**Kisshu Luva: Hi there guys, this is my first fanfic! I should warn you though, it will contain: Lemons, furry things, windows and ice cream. hehehehe!**

**Masaya: *Gasps* Am I going to be in it! :)**

**Kisshu Luva: HOW'D THAT GET IN HERE-umm I mean yes *smiles evily***

**Masaya: Yay!...wait what are you doing with that chainsaw!**

**Kisshu Luva: ooohh nothing :D **

**Masaya: AHHH Kishu Luva does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if she did bad things would happen to good people...like me *runs***

**Kisshu Luva: *chases* Please rate and review! ^w^**

Kisshu sighed as he lay atop a water tower, on a building near Ichigo Momomiya "Why doesn't she take my love seriously..." he sighed again sadly. He noticed a

snail passing by, "I will keep this up, she will believe me soon" he smiled and sat up.

He grabbed the snail, magiced up a jelly fish and fused them together "You will be mine Ichigo" he growled and landed in the park.

Meanwhile Ichigo Momomiya was sleeping soundly, but then.

"Chimera Animal, Chimera Animal!" the fuzzy robot Marsha sounded. Ichigo was shocked out of bed and wound up on the floor. She looked at the clock, it read 2:00am.

Ichigo groaned.

"Urgh, why would Kish be up at this ungodly hour" Ichigo growled. Marsha kept repeating.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo said, while pulling out her mew pendant.

Kisshu sighed "_Is my kitty coming or not"_ Kisshu thought and looked around.

Soon he saw a pink figure rushing towards him and smiled.

"Kitty! I'm glad you came, there seems to be a snail problem" Kisshu grined childlike.

Ichigo had finally arrived and what she saw made her feel sick, it was a giant Chimera Snail, she hated snails!

She ignored Kish's comment, the snail was blue and had spikes all over its sheel, with what looked like acid slime, because how the grass melted when the snail slipped

along.

This was going to be tough, where were the other mew mews?

"_Probably asleep and unaware of this Chimera Animal_" She groaned.

Kisshu sat on the snail's head and smiled cheekly down at her

"Attack Chimera Snail!" Kishu commanded.

The snail moved with great speed towards the neko (cat) Mew.

"Isn't this fun Koneko-chan" Kisshu grinned at Ichigo, while she just managed to dodge an acid ball coming towards her.

"As fun as cancer!" she replied with a voice full of venom.

"What is cancer?" Kisshu questioned as the snail shot spikes, trapping Ichigo in a cage.

Ichigo growled at Kisshu, he just smiled, stopped the snailed and then jumped off.

He walked towards her with long strides, a smile plastered on his face.

"Strawberry bell!" Ichigo shouted, as her weapon appeared in her hand.

She shouted "Strawberry Suprise!" but it just rebounded off the spikes and back to her, her eyes widened.

"Carefully Koneko-chan, the spikes are reflecters, your trapped" he kept smiling as he stopped infront of her and the spike cage.

Ichigo was shocked. "Let me out!" she yelled. Kisshu made one mistake, he forgot about Marsha.

Marsha came out of hiding behind a bush and flew off to tell Minto.

Kisshu reached his had through the cage and held Ichigo's chin thoughtfully, he smiled softly at her.

"Oh Koneko-chan, please be mine, I don't want to keep forcing you" he said sweetly.

She swiped his hand away, he pulled it back and look at his hand, it was clawed. He frowned at her.

"I will NEVER be yours, stop joking! I love Masaya-kun and HATE you!" Ichigo screamed.

Red flashed through Kisshu's golden eyes and pain constricted his heart. He gave a look to Ichigo, which made her back away from him.

Kisshu snapped his fingers and he was suddenly inside the cage behind Ichigo, he grabbed her and pushed her to the ground.

Kisshu strangled her and screamed "FORGET HIM, WHAT ABOUT ME I CARE ABOUT YOU SO MUCH!" his strangling tightened.

Ichigo choked out, eyes closed to get away from the look "Stop lying! Let go of me!" Her eyes snapped open when she felt a drop land on her cheek, she looked at Kisshu's face. He was crying.

"Ribbon Minto Echo" Sounded Minto, as an arrow blasted through the spike cage. She ran over and saw Kisshu strangling Ichigo.

"Let her go!" Minto screamed. She was ignored.

"You will kill her!" Minto screamed louder.

Kisshu let go of Ichigo, got up and flew off, his face shadowed.

The other Mews arrived quickly and ran over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce cried as she knelt next to Ichigo.

Zakuro held back a fuming Pudding, as Lettuce tried to wake the unconcious Ichigo.

Minto just stared at the direction Kisshu flew off in.

"Minto-san, what happened?" Lettuce asked quietly.

"Kisshu" Minto growled and took off.

Zakuro yelled at Minto "Don't do something stupid!". But Minto was already gone.

Pudding was let free of Zakuro's grasp and quickly ran over to ichigo.

"She's ok, though her neck will be bruised" Lettuce said, sighing in relief.

"Ichigo Onee-san!" Pudding shook Ichigo, as Zakuro knelt next to Lettuce.

Suddenly Ichigo jolted awake and took a gulp of air.

"Neh? Lettuce? Zakuro? Pudding?" she questioned, then everything came back to her.

"Where's Kisshu?...where's Minto?" Ichigo asked quickly. Everyone shrugged.

Kisshu stopped on a building two blocks away from Masaya's house. The tears flowed free.

"How could she love him!" he screamed.

"He must die!" Kisshu whispered bitterly.

Kisshu found the house in no time, he knocked on the door.

"Time for him to die!" Kisshu growled darkly.

**Masaya: Hey I didn't turn up!**

**Kisshu Luva: Yes you did...**

**Masaya: Really? Hurray!**

**Kisshu: *Cough*dumbshit*cough***

**Masaya: Ohno you should check that cold out**

**Kisshu:...idiot**

**Kisshu Luva: Urghh don't you just hate Masaya :P anyway, next chapter coming up if I get 10 reviews, please review! :D especially if you wanna see Masaya tormented hahahahaha!**


	2. He's Taken

**Kisshu Luva: Oh Ma Goat! I haven't updated, I looked at it and I was like "hm need one more review, but I caved in and heres da next chapter"**

**Masaya: Oh ma goat?**

**Kisshu Luva: *Eyes masaya* how'd it get in here**

**Masaya: Im not Da It, Oh how could you Think that!**

**Kisshu Luva: *ignores* I don't own tokyo mew mew, if i did, Masaya would have hidden messages in capitals!**

A beautiful woman opened the door, she was wearing a black silk nightie and matching slippers, she looked half asleep.

"He-llo" she said sleepily, the woman hadn't even opened her eyes.

Suddenly they shot open and stared at him, she opened her mouth to scream, but he hit her on the back of her neck just in time.

"I only want to kill the bastard, not the family" Kisshu mumbled as he tied her up and shoved her in a nearby closet.

He surveyed the dark room, it was a modern house, with leather couches and expensive microwaves.

Kisshu heard footsteps, the father walked into the room and stared at him in horror.

Kisshu didn't know why he looked angry, until he looked at his right hand which held one of the black slippers.

"Great, all my luck" Kisshu thought, he knocked out the father with ease and shoved him in the same closet.

"Now for the main event" Kisshu growled, his anger came back.

He clicked his fingers and he was suddenly in Masaya's room.

Kisshu saw Masaya's sleeping form and growled "You're gonna die now!".

Minto stopped when she saw Masaya's building, with the door wide open.

"That bastard" Minto grumbled and flew into the house and up the stairs.

She heard a shuffle and clank and kicked open that door, inside was Kisshu grabbing Masaya by his throat.

Minto got out her arrow "Kisshu stop now or I'll shoot" She yelled.

Kisshu eyed her and her arrow "You will not interfere" He growled, he clicked his fingers and suddenly, he was gone.

"Spokjz" Minto cursed.

All the mews (Minus Minto) helped Ichigo to Cafe Mew Mew, the sun was finally rising and the Mews reverted.

"So what happened Ichigo-san" Lettuce asked quietly.

Everyone leaned in closer and Icihgo took a breath.

"Please tell us na-no-da" Pudding said.

"Pudding, please let her breath" Zakuro told Pudding. Pudding pouted in reply, but backed away a little.

"Well..." Ichigo began. She noticed their interested expressions.

"I was woken up early by Masha, Kish had made a Chimera snail, I was caught in a cage and then... " Ichigo stopped.

"Then?" Lettuce questioned.

"Kish was saying all this weird stuff, but he was just being stupid" Ichigo grumbled.

"What kind of stuff? na-no-da" Pudding asked.

"Thats all, nothing more" Ichigo replied. They all knew not to ask anymore.

Suddenly Minto entered, everyone looked away from Ichigo.

"Minto?" Lettuce questioned.

"Guys, Masaya has been kidnapped" Minto yelled.

Ichigo looked horrified.

Masaya awoke, all he remembered was being grabbed harshly around his neck and then blackness. He looked around, it was a place he had never seen before, old colums and stone floating around some green relm, he lay there on the floor before he was harshly kicked in the stomach.

Masaya looked up to see a strangely familiar demon, with his gold eyes glinting and his face smiling harshly. "Welcome to hell".

**Kisshu Luva: So thats the chapter yayyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Minto: Spokjz?**

**Kisshu Luva: OH! you wanna know bout that, well its a new swear word invented by one of ma siblings and their friend, no idea what it means, but its soo fun to say, its gonna be a craze of spokjz! please use it :D**

**Minto: uhhhhhhhhh**

**Kisshu Luva: Anyway enough rantin from me, please review! I update when I see**


	3. Why me

Kisshu stared down menacingly at Masaya, he was the cause of this, he is the reason why Ichigo did not love him…

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kisshu screamed, kicking Masaya again and again.

Masaya stared up in absolute horror that this demon was emitting, it was like nothing he has ever seen before and for once in his life, Masaya felt terrifred.

Lettuce held Ichigo as she shook violently, tears spilling from her eyes at a rapid rate, everyone waited till she calmed down before Minto spoke calmly.

"Ichigo, I do not think we will get Masaya back easily….but we will all try with all of our power to return him" Minto smiled confidently.

Pudding and Zakuro met eyes and nodded , Lettuce followed.

Ichigo raised her head from Lettuces shoulder, her eyes red, but a smile plastered to her face.

"Thanks girls" Ichigo murmured.

"Cheer up na no da, we will find him" Pudding spoke enthusiastically and tugged on Ichigo's shoulder reassuringly.

"yeah..We can do this! Hang on Masaya, we are coming!" Ichigo raised her fist in the air suddenly.

When Masaya woke up again, he found he wasn't in the same place. He sat up the find him covered in chains, turning his head to the right he saw Kisshu glaring out over h city…

Wait, the city?

Masaya looked down to see the entire expanse of the city, they were situated on some old water tower that creaked with each movement Masaya made.

"what are y-" he was cut off by his head getting pulled hard.

"Shut up! I am waiting….you know why you're here..Ichigo is mine..But she is in some delusion of loving…you" he spat the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"But if I get rid of you, maybe she will understand" He glowered. Kisshu grabbed Mssaya forcefully and held him over the edge of the tower, Masaya's eyes widened in shock.

"It would be so, so easy to drop you…But I want Ichigo to see…To watch you fall, not able to do anything…watching you slam into the ground, your body caving in from the force, with a wonderful splat" Kisshu grinned suddenly eager for he mew's to show up.

**Destiny Writer: Hi there *pokes out from under a box*, I have the slightest feeling that you are mad at me…..Okay furious… I lost my spark for a long time and every now and then would try and write something goood….urgh never went well… But here, comments are appreciated…man I need to get back into this anime… I love all of you you read this, feedback is appreciated *waves***


End file.
